


There but for the Grace of God - alternate ending

by Topazowlet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topazowlet/pseuds/Topazowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There but for the Grace of God – missing scenes due to another interpretation of the last few minutes of the episode. Why did Daniel run through the gate and arrive on P3R-233 when Catherine was dialling the beta site? This is my take on what would have happened if Daniel went through to the beta site and if you watch the episode carefully, there is nothing to indicate that Catherine was dialling P3R-233 as she and Sam were supposed to be going with him, to the beta site. This is my episode and my letter is Q (Quantum Mirror! plus others) and it can be considered canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There but for the Grace of God - alternate ending

“Quickly, the guy’s hurt! Get a medic, now!” The instructions were issued even as the gate was shutting down. The intonation echoed in Daniel’s ears and he attempted to sit up as he recognised Kawalsky’s voice.  
“Charlie?”  
Kawalsky turned to stare at Daniel then recognition followed.  
“You’re that Doctor who came through the gate recently aren’t you, Doctor Daniel Jackson.”  
“Yes! I know you, I knew you in my world. I bring bad news, I’m afraid”  
“It’s gone” Kawalsky sighed.  
“’Fraid so,” replied Daniel, “but they all died with honour. Now, I’ve got to get to P3R-233 quickly and stop the same thing happening in my world. No, no, leave it.” He finished as a medic tried to inspect his shoulder. Daniel staggered to his feet and attempted to walk to the DHD to dial P3R-233 but the sound of a gun safety’s being removed halted him.  
“Why?” Daniel turned round to face Kawalsky with his hands out, palms up.  
“Sorry Doc, can’t let you go just yet. Sergeant, dial Earth, see if we can get a connection.” Daniel stood back, understanding this move but needing to get back to the Quantum Mirror and back home before it shut down. Sam had gone for the controller but never got it to him.  
“Whilst we try,” said Kawalsky, “I’m sure Colonel Reynolds would like to debrief you. If you’d follow me, Doctor.”  
“No, I I ….”  
“That’s an order, Sir.”  
Daniel acquiesced and made to follow but collapsed in a heap as the pain and shock was getting to him. The medic rushed over, insisting he look at the shoulder.  
“Can you fetch Colonel Reynolds?” Daniel asked. “I’ll talk to him here whilst the medic looks at my shoulder.”  
At that moment, the dialling failed to engage chevron 7 for earth and Daniel looked beseechingly at Major Kawalsky.  
“Or just let me go. Earth has gone, there is nothing you can do. Let me go save my world, please.”  
Kawalsky, the sergeant and the medic looked at one another. Kawalsky shrugged.  
“It’s your call, Major,” said the sergeant.  
Daniel, meanwhile had again staggered to his feet and was moving towards the DHD. He then quickly slapped all the symbols for his destination and hit the red dome. He started running even as the kawoosh started to fade and dove through the event horizon to tumble onto the floor of the alternative reality P3R-233. Muttering “Ow, ow, ow” to himself, he dragged himself to his feet yet again and stumbled through to the Quantum Mirror. Realising his luck was in, he reached out, touched the surface and once again found himself collapsed on the floor.  
“This is getting old!” he mumbled with further “Ows!”  
Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter and Teal'c, back on their P3R-233 and searching for Daniel, turned in the direction of the lab and hurried toward where they heard the Ows coming from. Seeing Daniel lying on the floor in front of the mirror, clutching his arm, with a dark Quantum Mirror behind him, they rushed towards him.  
“Daniel!” cried Jack as he knelt down by Daniel, Carter and Teal'c following close behind. “What the hell is this?” he exclaimed, looking at Daniel’s shoulder.  
“It appears to have been caused by a staff weapon.” stated Teal’c and Carter pulled a piece of paper out of Daniel's hand.  
“This looks like a Stargate address,” she stated after un-crumpling the yellowed paper. Giving her a look that clearly said ‘that’s not important right now’, Jack stated the obvious:  
“All right. Let's get him back to Earth.”  
Jack started to pull him up, but Daniel suddenly clutched his arm, breathing heavily whilst O'Neill, Teal'c, and Carter looked at him and each other, puzzled.  
“No, Jack! We're all in very big trouble. They're coming! They're coming.”  
“OK campers, he’s obviously a bit delirious here. Daniel, we’re gonna take you back to Janet and then you can tell us all about it.”  
Lifting Daniel to stand between them, Jack and Teal’c helped him towards the Stargate whilst Carter ran forward and dialled Earth. She ran on through, shouting “Medics” as she was closely followed by O’Neill and Teal’c with their precious burden. She noticed Jack holding some sort of book, a journal.  
“Yes, Carter, he had me grab this on the way through the lab.” Carter smirked. Doctor Janet Frasier appeared at a run, closely followed by medics with a gurney.  
“No arguments!” as Daniel held up a figure and started to protest. “You can talk to him on the way, Colonel, General, but he IS going to the infirmary NOW!”  
“Jack, don’t lose that book, OK? It could be very important.”  
“Aren’t they all, Danny, aren’t they all.”

Cut to the start of “Politics”


End file.
